wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warp Splinter
General information *Level: 72 (Elite) *Location: The Botanica wing of the Tempest Keep in Netherstorm *Type: Elemental *Health: ~132,000 HP *Map Location Background Warp Splinter, a large Ancient, is the fifth boss in The Botanica. Abilities * Spawn Treants - spawn 6+ treants (~3000hp) under the trees around the area which slowly move towards the group. They despawn after ~20 seconds and heal the boss for the total remaining health of the treants that are still alive (~1/4 of his HP maximum). He uses this ability every ~45 seconds after the first one. * Warstomp - 1000-2500 physical damage, ~30 yard range AoE stun increasing damage taken by 550 - lasts 5 seconds. * Arcane Volley - ~1500-2200 total arcane volley attack that hits all targets with 3-5 bolts. Strategies General Information * All ranged DPS and healers should get at max-range so they can avoid the warstomp. * He can be reset by walking back on the bridge. Strategy 1 Zerg him, by not moving you can probably do enough damage to make the heal insignificant. Tank him halfway towards the bridge where you entered from (if he gets to the bridge he will reset). As the treants spawn and move towards him, you have a good chance that they will cluster up for some AoE. The trick to this fight is to maximize your group's dps - either on the boss or on the summoned treants; preferably both. You should be downing the boss after 3 or so tree spawns. Warlocks should try to DoT every treant and then focus on Warp Splinter. Mages should set up some AoE (frostnova + icelance / blastwave). Rogues don't bother changing targets just dps the boss. You don't have to try to kill all the treants. Priests should not waste mana trying to DoT the adds. Even in Shadowform, the damage done through DoTs would be better applied towards Warp Splinter, as it is unrealistic to expect Vampiric Embrace and Vampiric Touch to be on all the adds. Shaman should alternate elemental totems to increase DPS on the boss and to provide a means to gather the adds when they spawn. Use bloodlust after a warstomp, but before the adds spawn for maximum benefit. Strategy 2 Due to the large spawn radius of the 6 saplings there is an alternative strategy that will take down all saplings on each wave so that Warp Splinter gets no heals and it becomes a basic tanking fight. Requirements: 1 Warlock & 1 fire Mage or 2 Mages Staging: + Have all ranged DPS and healers gather on his left or right side in the grass. + The Tank should start on the same path that leads into the room. Moving Into Place: + The Tank should charge/gun pull Warp Splinter. Main Healer should cast Prayer of Mending, Renew, or any other standard heal over time if available on the tank. + The Tank should drag/pull Warp Splinter backwards up the path leading to his room. Be careful not to go too far because you will pass the red crystals which will reset Warp Splinter. Also you must stay in range of the healers. + Healers and all ranged DPS shuffle to where Warp Splinter started at. Make sure everyone is in a tight circle of less than 10yds and at max range to avoid the AoE stomp. The Fight: + The tank should hold aggro in the same spot for the entire fight facing away from the main group and in range of the healers. + When the 6 saplings spawn a Warlock should pull with Seed of Corruption (alt. Mages pull with Fire Blast or Ice Lance) the 2 saplings closest to the tank. All other ranged DPS will wand the other 4 saplings in order to gather their attention to the central spot. Once in range the warlock will use Rain of Fire to trigger the remaining Seed of Corruption damage and initiate a chain reaction. Mages are also useful for their instant AoE. Comment: It is best not to use any slowing abilities on the saplings. They move slow enough already so avoid pulling them with Frostbolt. If positioned right you should have all saplings killed and no other members of the party affected by Warp Splinter's Stomp. Return to normal DPS after the saplings are killed. Strategy 2b The basic strategy of the previous section is applied here, you need two heavy ranged damage classes, one for each side. The boss is tanked where he is standing in the beginning but facing away from the group; One damagedealer goes to the left side on top of the grass and the other one goes to the right, just be careful that they are outside of the warstomp range. If you have two healers each one is assigned to a dps class to ensure that the damage dealers don't go down if anything happens or to refill a warlocks health after a life tap. A good place for them would be near the dps classes. Standing on the grass makes the spawn of the adds easier to see which adds a litte extra time. Once the Saplings spawn, single target damage is applied to these mobs at once making sure that they go down in the 20 seconds available, meaning three Saplings have to be killed by each damage dealer. For a fire warlock a combo immolate, incinerate, searing pain or conflagrate is more than enough to get rid of one add, leaving enough time for the others. This has the advantage that the mobs don't have to be pulled together to aoe them and is also a bit more mana efficient. After the Saplings are down the damage on the boss is resumed. Strategy 3 A curious thing is that if the Sapling adds are Feared when the boss tries to sacrifice them: They Do Not heal the boss. This might work for any incapaciting effect, not sure, but AoE fear does work. So you can group up Saplings and AoE fear them just before he sacrifices them. Not sure what the timing is, but just when the adds get near to the very center of the circle clearing in the room is a good time to fear them. This of course means that the Fear/Incapacitating person has to get aggro quickly or run to a good sized cluster of Sapling adds. One can't fear them all, but getting four of them feared makes it very easy to dps down the boss. *Bottom line: Dps down the Boss and Fear as many Saplings as one can Before he sacrifices them so he does not heal himself. *Note: Tried this on March 15th, they still healed him Strategy 4 Pull Warp Splinter right up to the edge of his reset point near the bridge. The DPS and priest move to the center where Warp Splinter is normally standing. This maximizes the amount of time it takes the spawns to get in sacrifice range of him. Assign 1 dps to each side to get the adds along that side. One DPS stays on Warp Splinter, moving off only to clear any adds off the healer, if something is going wrong. Once the adds are down, the DPS returns to the boss until more spawn. This turns the fight into a very long tank and spank. If you are using this method, it is important that the healer manage their mana well, because the fight will take a long time. Super Mana Potions are a nice cushion, but not necessary. If every class is applying decent mana management, then this fight becomes very simple using this strategy. One possible problem is that the healer is very close to the adds, so they tend to pull aggro. The DPS need to watch this, and make sure that they grab aggro on any adds who head towards the healer. Overall this method requires some coordination, but renders the fight very easy when it is pulled off. *Special note: If you can, leave one of the spawn points to a caster who has the nice 30 min buff for spell dmg (+295) that you can get through Mind Controlling a Bloodwarder Mender. If you can get that buff on the casters, it makes the fight quite a bit easier. Strategy 5 We did Warp Splinter with a new tactic. Almost any party with 2 healers can do this, it will take long but is extremely easy. Party: Holy Priest, Holy Paladin, Destruction Warlock, Frost Mage, Feral druid (tank) Tank him just on the place where he is standing, the rest keep out of stomp range. And stand together in the middle. Warlock, Mage and Priest do damage, Priest as much damage he can do so his quickly out of mana. The healer normaly takes aggro from the adds so they will come to him or the tank, when they are close priest or warlock fears them (priest has an instant fear cast). All continue with casting priest runs back to the bridge, when he is out of combat start drinken until he is 95% of mana and he runs back, Paladin should almost be out of mana then so priest can take over healing. Paladin runs back to bridge to drink. When paladin is back priest starts damaging again and when out of mana starts drinking again. Do this on and on until Warp dies. Warlock didn't get out of mana because of drain life and changed hp into mana. Our mage went back to the bridge one time to get a drink. It's a very easy tactic but it takes about 10 minutes to kill him (depends on the dps of the casters). Quotes * "Children, come to me!" Quests * / http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10704 Reward Reputation: * 120 with Sha'tar at honored. Loot External Links *AmpWoW Category:Ancients Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Botanica